Phoenix in Beacon Hills
by heelsandarrows
Summary: A new creature is revealed to the pack and Allison returns, right at gratuationday. The bad thing: An old enemy of the pack returns, too. Lydia gets new Banshee powers and a secret about the Banshees is revealed. Allydia, Sterek, Scira, Malira, Scisaac and a hint of Stydia.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter I

Gratuationday had finally arrived and Stiles was running arround Derek's couch, squeeking nervously.

''Could you calm down for at least two seconds, you yerk?!'', Derek shoutet in annoyance from the bathroom. He was already struggling with the bold-printed tie, that Stiles had forced him to wear today. Stiles had surrounded his bed with mountainash, while the alpha was still sleeping and had said, that he would only let him out, if he promised to wear a tie, that was printed with several pink flowers and orange butterflies.

''Oh please Derek! Could _you_ just let it go and quit being such a sourwolf?'', the boy said while checking his phone.

''A text from Scott. Great! They'll be here at any minute and you're not even ready!'', he yawled and his jaw slacked, when the older one finally left the bathroom, wearing a grey T-shirt, a pair of washed-out jeans, a leaderjacket and on top of that the pink tie and a look of doome.

Stiles grinned and said: ''Come here you big, raging puffy!''

Lydia stood in front of her mirror, applying her favourite red lipstick and brushing the strawberryblonde, flowing waves out of her sad face, while going through the speech, she was about to give. The director had asked her to prepare this speech, because she was the best student this year.

But she just couldn't focus. Allison's tall, proud figure and her eyes, that had the same colour as her favourit coffe were running around her head and she was still grieving for the hunter. For her best friend. For her secret crush.

Ever since they had first met, Lydia was secretly in love with the way Allison walked, the way she laid her head to the side to see how she was and the way her lips parted, when she wispered into Lydia's ear.

Then the banshee stood up straight, shoulders back and tummy in, with a stern look and she wispered: ''I'm doing ths for you, All.''

Scott was waiting next to his new car, that Melissa had bought him to graduation, because of the way his grades had improved in the last months.

He was wearing his graduation-robe and the brightest smile the world had ever seen appeared on his face, when Kira closed the front door behind herself, looking absoloutely stunning.

''What's wrong with you?'', Kira giggled, seeing her boyfriend so amazed by her look. Of course, Scott was always really sweet, loving and kind to her, but today was even better. He just stood there, starring at her, jaw slacked and unaware of anything but her, until he finally regained controll over himself.

He gave her a soft kiss, stoking her lips slightly dan pulling her into a tight hug.

''You look stunning'', he coplimented, on which Kira blushed, leaning her head to his strong, muscular chest and Scott ran his fingers through he shiny, black hair, while kissing her forehead.

After a while, they finally let go of each other and Scott opened the door of the car for her, before finally getting in the car himself to pick up Stiles, Derek and Lydia.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

''And now, I'll give it up to this years best. Please applause for Lydia Martin!'', the directoryelled into the micro, before it accidentaly fell to the ground, revealing a high pitched sound, and the whole audience held their ears. But that was nothing compared to the werewolves' reactions, who could hear several times better and hated this sound.

Derek's face turned even more angry, if that was even possible.

Stiles grinned at that and mocked: ''Oh come on, Wolfie! Cheer up! Lyds is about to give her speech:''

Derek shook his head. Something was wrong and he knew, that Scott must have sensed it, too, because out of a sudden, he seemed utterly worried and his eyes turned red.

''Whats wrong, Scott? Is everything alright?'', Kira asked with a worried undertone and ligthly pressed his hand.

''Lydia searched the crowd, while she was taking the micro, her hand shivering.

She could feel it. There was a new presence.

She had had a strange feeling since a few weeks now, but it had never been as strong as now. She felt as if it was a new presence, comming closer and closer every day and now, it had finally arrived.

''Who are you?'', she wispered and of course she didn't get a response.

''What's wrong with Lydai?'', Coach asked Danny, who was just as confused.

Why didn't she say someting? Why didn't she move?

Out of a sudden, Lydia was overwelmed by a strong sensation and voices, wispering words, that she didn't undestand. She only cought a few pieces. Names. Gerard, Matt, Kate, Chris, Argent, Peter, Jackson, Allison.

The last name brought tears back into her eyes and made her legs give up.

Lydia fell to her knees and screamed.

She heard parts of the sentences like 'Phoenix', 'return', and 'Alpha'.

Then, when the voices grew louder and it all became too much to bare, she fell unconscious.

''LYDIA!'', Stiles shouted in horror and at that, Derek pushed the students and parents in front of them away, to let the pack get through.

He knew, that poor Stiles was worried about Lydia, so they had to help her.

He wanted Stiles to be happy today, that had also been the main reason, why he had agreed to wear the stupid tie in the first place.

Following Derek, the whole pack ran to help Lydia.

When stiles turned around, he saw Malia grinning and standing in the arms of some other guy. He saw once again, how self-involved Malia was and how she only cared about herself. That was, why he couldn't stand her anymore.

Stiles had broken up with her, because of the latest events.

Derek had wanted to prove, that Malia wasn't worth it, by shackeling Stiles to a chair at his home.

When Malia had come over, she had only seen the helpless Stiles and she had been runing away, leaving Stiles to himself.

He knew, that it hadn't been right, but now he knew, that Malia would never help anyone, if she could save herself first.

That's why she wasn't part of the pck anymore and why they left her behind right now to check on Lydia.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Lydia awoke in a strange bed, her head resting on a comfy pillow and her eyes darting arround in horror, until they focused.

She was surrounded by her utterly worried pack, almost all of them sitting on the side of the bed.

They were in Stiles' room, because his house was the closest to the school.

Everyone was eying Lydia and asking how she was, except for Derek, who was walking around the room, always checking the window and thinking about Stiles. He knew he had feelings for the boy and he couldn't stand the thought, that Stiles was worried to death because of Lydia.

Of course, Derek liked Lydia, the smart and brave Queen of the pack and he was worried, too. But he just hated, that Stiles was basically paying attention to anyone but him. He wanted the boy to like him and not think, that he was just a big, bad werewolve, who would kill people at any time.

''Lydia? Are you alright? Please be good!'', Stiles pleaded and Lydia couldn't help but smile on that.

She had always known, that Stiles was into her and he could be really cute. But thatwas part of the problem: First of all, he was too aviable and plus, she needed someone strong, who would protect her every time she fell apart. Someone like Allison.

Eversince Allison was gone, Lydia hadn't really had feelings for someone. There was just a major part of her missing, that no one could ever replace.

''I'm fine, you guys. I just had a headache'', the curvy girl lied and Sott could see that.

While Stiles was pressing her hand, what made Derek growl silently, Scott just stood still and pierced Lydia with his knowing, red eyes.

''Lydia, we know that something is going on. I just have this strange feelin, that those happy days are about to be over'', Scott wispered and Stles andKira gasped at that.

''He's right'', interupted Derek ''It's a Phoenix, who's about to rise from the ashes. And by that, everything will change.''


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

''What do you mean by that? And could anyone please tell me what is going on?'', Stiles asked confused.

''The Phoenix is about to rise from the ashes'', Lydia wispered and then looked up ''The bestiarum! I'm sure we can find out something about the Phoenix in there!''

''Then what are we waiting for? We've got to find out more, before it's to late'', Kira said, while pulling out a dagger from the side of her shoe, on which Stiles gasped aloud: ''Whoa, whoa,whoa! Calm down! You wanna tell me you carried a dagger the whole day?!''

''That doesn't matter right now. What matters is the bestiarium. Stiles, I'd say that you do with Derek to get the bestiarium. I'll go assure to the director, that Lydia is fine and Kira keeps an eye on her'', Scott advised, but Lydia interrupted him: ''There's no way I'm just gonna lay down and wait for you all to come back here. I want to help!''

''No Lydia, you're still too dizzy. I think Stiles and Derek can handle the bestiarium alone. And you'll have Kira here to keep you companie'', the true Alpha reassured.

The strawberryblonde sighed and the rest of the pack, except for Kira left.

''I'll go get us some snacks and drinks from the kitchen, alright?'', Kira made sure and after a quick nod from Lydia she headed to the kitchen.

After a few seconds Lydia heard someone knocking at the window and gosebumps built down her spine.

She knew that aura. That presence.

When Lydia turned her head she saw an old friend standing at the window. A dead friend.

''ALLISON!''


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

After the first shock, Llydia finally managed to step to the window to let her best friend in, but she was unable to say a word.

''I'm so glad I found you, Lydia! Are you alright?''; Allison, who seemed to suddenly be alifeagain, ased.

''Y-you actually wanna know, wheather I'm alright? Are you serious?! You are supposed to be dead!''

''I know, I know! You're confused, but listen. We don't have much time, my strenght is running out. Would you please listen to me?'', Allison reassured and Lydia nodded in response, her arms chrossed in front of her, hugging her middle.

''I'm sorry, that I wasn't able to come back sooner, but I was too weak and I still am. That's why we have to hurry, so listen carefully! I am the Phoenix! I'm returning from the dead! I am not completely back, but I will be at the night of the next full moon! You've got to burry my coffin and free me that night, Lyds!'', the brunette tried to explain, but of course she couldn't explain everything to her friend, who was just reliefed to see her.

Lydia frowned, before she took a step forward to take her crush's hand, but she failed and instead she reached through her.

The smaler one gasped: ''You're a ghost!''

''Like I said, I'm not yet fully alive, that's why I don't have a body. But I'll explain the rest to you, when you digged me out tomorrow, I promisse! I've got to go now, I'm still weak.''

But the curvy redheaded didn't want her to leave yet, even if it was only a vision: ''Wait, All! I've got to tell you...''

''Tell me what?'', Allison asked with a little hope, that everything would be like it had been before.

''I-I wanted to tell you, that I've always been crushing on you, but now... After seeing you again now, I realize... I'm in love with you!''

Allison giggled and blushed and by that she irritated Lydia.

''What? Why are you smiling?'', she asked and her brunette mate responded: ''Nothing! It's just that...I've always been in love with you and you should know, that I admire you!''

While hearing that, tears started streaming down Lydia's face and she put her arms around Allison's silouhette, as if she could actually hug her and Allison's transparent hand softly carressed her hair, while she vanished.

When Allison was gone, Lydia was still hugging the air, whispering: ''Don't worry, All. I'll get you out of there and then, we will finally be reunited again.''


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Kira had heard every single spoken word. When she had been in the kitchen, she had heard Lydia's shout and Allison trying to shush the readheaded.

At the sound of Allison's voice, the Girl had dropped the bowl with crisps, that she had prepared for herself and Lydia.

It just couldn't be true. That was when she had been going on tiptoes back to Stiles' room, where she could hear them clearly. It had actually been All.

This was bad news. Of course, she liked Allison and as a part of the pack, she should be happy. But Allison coming back would mean, that Scott would fall for her again. The korean girl didn't want that to happen. Nobody could denie, that Scott was still in love with Allison and if she would come back, that could mean the end for her realationship with Scott.

That had been, when Kira ran away in tears, without Hearing, that Allison and Lydia were in love.

Stiles was steering his jeep away from his house, Derek sitting next to him.

''So you wanna tell me where we're going? You don't even have a clue where to find the bestiary, do you?'', Derek asked, but of course Stiles knew.

''I _don't_ know, where to find the bestary , but I once copied it to make sure, that we would never have to steal it from the Argents again'', Stiles bragged.

''But you _do_ know, that that's basically stealing, too, you little know-it-all?!'', Derek responded with a smirk.

''So you big Sourwolf would rather steal it from Argent? Well then go, I won't stop you'', the boy said sarcasticly and Derek growled: ''Fine.''

And after a few seconds of silence Stiles asked: ''So... you don't wanna know, where I keep the copy?''

''Nope.''

''Sure? Wait, let me guess: You already know!''

''Nope.''

''OH COME ON! I'll tell you anyway!''

Derek shrugged: ''Fine.''

''It's in the school on a stick in my locker'', Stiles explained.

''I know'', Derek teased and his smirk grew wider, when he saw Stiles' expression.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

''Yes Coach, Lydia is alright, she just felt a little dizzy. She probably didn't eat this morning'', lied Scott.

''Well, you know teenage girls and their crazy diets'', Coach sighed and Scott just nodded and secretly thought: _I wish it was that easy._

Stiles and Derek stood in front of the school in the middle of the night and Stiles tried to reak the lock of the entrance with a needle, like he had seen it in old movies.

The guys in the movies usually needed two seconds to do so, while Stiles was working on it since half an hour now.

''You know, we would be in there much faster, if you would just let me break the door'', Derek advised for the sixth time now.

''Shh... I've almost got it!''

''That's what you said ten minutes ago and yet, you're not done.''

Derek started walking arooung the school now, while Stiles was still focused on the lock.

A few minutes later, he found the window of a classroom, that he could easily break to get inside the school.

Meanwhile Stiles was still working on the lock, when the door was suddenly standing wide open, with Derek in the entrance.

''Don't ask. Let's just go, get that stick'', he said with a stern expression.

''Fine'', Stiles said with a dissappointed sound in his voice, but of course started to smile again, when the werwolf held the door open for him and led him in, as if he was a princess.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

When scott came back he found Lydia kneeing on the floor, clutching her hands to her face and crying, mascara streaming down her face.

''Lydia! What's wrong? Where's Kira?'', he asked while his gaze darted around the room, seeking for his girlfriend.

''I- I don't kn- kn- know. Sh- She went to b-b-bring us some snacks, but sh- she didn't come back yet.''

Then Kira suddenly stepped back into the room and they could tell by her eyes, that she had cried, too.

''What's going on here, guys?'', Scott tried to figure out, helping Lydia up and then went over to Kira, who tried to look like nothing was wrong but she failed. She looked childish, sticking to Scott.

''Scott! Allison was here! She spoke to me!'', Lydia explained and got only a confused look from him.

Kira, who still had to fight the feeling of losing Scott forever to Allison put a hand onto the Banshee's forehead and said with a shaking voice: ''I'm sure it was just the dizzyness.''

But Lydia shoved Kira's hand away and yelled: ''NO! It wasn't from the dizzynes! It was her and she told me she'd return from the ded tomorrow night, because she's the Phoenix!''

Scott shivered. Of course he had never forgotten Allison, though he loved Kira. Nothing would change that, but yet he often found himself dreaming about the graceful huntress at night.

And somehow he' always known, that Allison hadnt just been a huntress. There had been more.

''I believe you. But... how can we find her?'', the Alpha asked and another tear started streaming down Kira's face.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

At sundown there was no one left at the graveyard and the pack started digging out Allison's coffin.

They teamed up in two groups, the second one watching when someone came. The second group was Lydia, Malia and Kira.

They stood at the entrance and Kira was shivering.

''Listen guys. I want to excuse for leaving Stiles and the pack. It wasn't my intention to be mean or anything. I was just so stressed out''; Malia tried to excuse and Lydia said dry: ''Yeah. That's why you left Stiles bound to a chair and just ran away. You wanna reason that?''

'' _Actually_ '', Kira began to defend the coyote ,''It wasn't Malia's fault. Running away is an animal-instinct and after being a coyote for so long it's pretty hatd to fight it. I totally get, that you're stressed out, Malia.''

A few minutes passed and Kira didn't stop shivering.

''Want my jacket?'', Malia asked finally.

''N-no. I don't want you to be cold.''

''Please, Kira. Take it. I find it warm enough out here anyway.''

And when Kira snuggled up in Malia's jacket, soaking in her wonderfull smell she actually felt much better.

Out of a sudden a fast car appeared and Malia and Kira got ready to fight. Only Lydia was chilled (as chilled as you can be when you just found ou your dead bestie and secret love is a Phoenix and about to come back to life and that she might be laying awake in her coffin, waiting for the pack to dig her out).

''Relax. Don't you recognice it's Argent's car?'', she asked wth a mocking undertone.

And she was right. It was Argent, who knew, too and who had come to see his beloved daughter again. The only family he had left.

Allison's coffin was burried right beside her mother's, but unfortunately only one of them would return tonight.

''You think Allison had time to speak to her mom again?'', Scott asked and Isaac frowned.

''Well you are the one who has been dead, not me, remember?''

''So... when Allison, Stiles and me were dead we were all in our own seperate Beacon Hills without each other. We were alone. Do you think she's alone now, too?''

Isaac sighed: ''Unfortunately, yes.''

And Scott then saw a tear stream down Isaac's cheeks andput a hand on his back to comfort him, when the veins on his arm turned black and he took away Isaacs pain as his heart began to ache.

He hadn't known that it worked with emotional pain as well.

''Guys, we have to hurry! If she's already alife she wont have enough air down there to get through the night'', Derek advised and they all hurried up.

At the end of the night the whole pack and Chris Argent stood at the grave, when Stiles' shovel finally hit the coffin.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

It was noon and they all sat in the Argents' livingroom, waiting for Allison and Lydia, who were upstairs.

Stiles was exhausted and laid his head onto Derek's shoulder, where he fell asleep, snoring.

''So... you said she's a _Phoenix_?'', the werewolf asked.

Chris nooded and explained: ''A Phoenix is a human, who can return from the dead. But _only_ humans can do that. If you become a supernatural creature, you can die.''

''So... What a quincidence that Allison is one'', Scott whisperd, but Chris shook his head, saying: ''Most hunters are. I am a Phoenix, too. Unfortunately, Victoria wasn't.''

The whole room became silent.

When Lydia and Allison were upstairs, Allison colapsed on her bed and Lydia laid beside her, smiling at her.

''Don't worry, All. I won't let you go again. I'll protect you.''

Then she caressed the brunette's hair until she awoke again.

''Lydia...'', she whisperd with a raspy voice, but Lydia shushed her: ''Shh... you don't have to explain anything right now. Just sooth yourself and have some rest.''

''I _am_ well rested. I had enough time to sleep.''

A tear started forming in the corner of her eye.

''I'm so happy to have you back, All.''

''Lydia... Do you mean what you said? That you love me?''

''Of course I do! I've loved you since the first time we met! And do you?''

But instead of answering, Allison came closer, until their lips were only milimeters apart, watching into Lydia's eyes and Lydia finally closed the gap between their lips.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

While Allison was in the bathroom, taking a shower, Lydia was on Allison's computer, looking for anything about the Phoenix in the bestiary.

She kept looking, but didn't find anything and she was about to give up, when a few pages about the Banshees popped up.

What if there were things about her that she didn't know yet?

And she gasped, as she read it.

Allison let the water, that was cold as ice, run over her pale body. It still felt weird for her.

Not only to be back from the dead, but to have her bestfriend back. The bestfriend she was in love with.

Though, the sensation of the water was mesmerizing and the smell of her shampoo was strange now, she couldn't seem to get her head free of all these thoughts.

Had her dad known, that she was a Phoenix? Why else would he keep her shampoo?

It couldn't be to remember her. Then he woould have kept her mothers shampoo, too.

Meanwhile, the rest of the pack had ordered pizza.

Kira was sitting on Scott's lap and they were both laughing about the first time they ever ate pizza together. Or sushi.

Malia and Stiles were in the kitchen to talk.

''Stiles... I wanted to tell you that I'm really sorry about what happened. I didn't mean to run away ,but...'', she excused, but Stiles shushed her: ''It's alright, Malia. I don't think I could ever blame you, since I was the one who tricked you. That was wrong. But you should know, that we can't go on like nothing ever happened. I'm in love with Derek.''

''I know. I'm in love, too. But, you know, how about we stay friends?''

Stiles nodded and mocked playfully: ''By the way, is it Kira?''

Malia blushed and tried to cover that up, by asking harshly: ''What do you mean by that?''

''Oh comme on, you get what I mean. It's obvious you like her.''

Scott had heard it. He had listened to Stiles' and Malia's conversation.

He looked at Kira. Was she in love with Malia?

Isaac, who had listened, too looked at Scott as if he understood and somehow, all Isaac wanted to do, was hug Scott to make it all go away.

Allison was back in her room, wearing only her black underwear, that suited her eyecolour and she smiled at Lydia, who was still thinking about what the bestiary had said.

Allison put on a dress that had floral prints and walked over to her best friend to sit next to her on the bed.

''Whats wrong, Lyds?''

''Have you ever read the paragraphs about the Banshees?'', the strawberryblonde asked monotonously.

''How am I supposed to? I don't know any archic latin. Why do you ask?''

''I... I just read it...''

''What does it say?''

''It says... that the Banshees have masters, just like the Kanimas.''

Allison gasped: ''And... Who do you think is _your_ master?''

''That's what we must find out. Because the bestiary says, that if a Banshee's master gets killed, the murderer becomes the new master. And I don't want to risk killing people for any unknown master out there.''

''Is there anything else in the bestiary that might help us?''

''I- I don't know. I've only read a little excerpt. I'll stay here today to read the rest.''

''Alright. Now how about we go catch up with the others? I think I heard, that they ordered pizza!'', the huntress suggested and Lydia nodded, adding: ''I've missed your smell'', while she was smelling Allison's hair.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Everyone was sitting in the livingroom, eating pizza and exchanging worried looks.

''Do you guys remember how you sacrificed yourself to the nemeton and gave it power again? And how new supernatural creatures came here soon after that?'', Chris Argent asked.

Stiles looked to the ground, memorizing everything he had done, while he was posessed by the nogitsune. He had killed Allison.

''How could we forget?!''

Lydia leanded her head to Allison's shoulder, who asked: ''Do you think, that me returning from the dead has the same effect? That new supernatural creatures return?''

''Yes'', Chris said, ''Deaton told me, that you gave a _spark_ of power to your surroundings. You gave power to other things, that are about to happen. I'm sure, that you gave power to other Phoenix. Others will return.''

''Then we've got to be prepared'', Malia whispered and Peter nodded.

Stiles looked at Lydia, who seemed to have something on her mind.

''Hey, Lyds? Is everything alright with you?'', he asked but Lydia didn't even seem to notice him.

Later that day Isaac was with Scott.

''What's wrong?'', Scott asked.

''Nothing. Why would anything be wrong?''

''You seem like you're... afraid of something, Isaac.''

''I'm not afraid!''

Scott tilted his head and raised an eyebrow and Isaac fainted: ''Fine. I _am_ afraid.''

''Afraid of what?''

''I'm afraid, that my dad might be a Phoenix, too. He's human. It's possible. And I don't want to see him again, since I didn't even go to his funeral.''

Scott wrapped his arms around the Beta to calm him down. Isaac had never really told anyone about what his father must have had done to him, but he could imagine it very well. It made his heart ache.

''If he was a Phoenix, I'd make sure, that he would never harm you again.''

Lydia was sitting infront of Allison's computer, translating as much of the article as she could. What meant, that she translated everything.

Allison was next to her on the ground, sharpening her weapons.

She was about to check her bow, when Lydia began to read aloud: ''... _'If the first master of a wailing woman loses his life, the Banshee may rise from her beta-form to becoming an... Alpha... Now this certain wailing woman can grow out wings and use a scream, that is capable of giving death to... to werewolfes._ ''

''So you think, that you might become an Alpha-Banshee if that certain master dies?''

Lydia looked locked their eyes and all she could do was nodd, while trying to comprehend it all.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Scott purred a little more salt into the soup and as he reached out for a spoon to try the soup, Isaac's fingers and his accidentally touched and he looked up, resting his hand in place.

Isaac, who still lived with the McCalls, and he had promissed to cook for Melissa, who had invited Stiles' dad to come over and eat with them tonight, since the two of them had been dating for a while now.

Scott was preparing the soup as an appetizer and Isaac was cooking a sauce for the noodles.

They locked eyes , while their hands were still touching. There was something in Isaac's eyes, which were reflecting the dull light of the sundown beautifully, that made Scott faint.

Something triggered a feeling inside of Scott, that he had never experienced before. He realized, that he had feelings or the taller boy.

Then Isaac smiled and looked at the spoon, still keeping their hands in contact and saying: ''I... was about to grab the spoon to try the sauce. But I guess I don't even want to try it. I've got a feeling, that it's bad.''

''Well then... let me try it.''

''You sure?''

''Yeah.''

Scott took the spoon and dipped it into the sauce, which was brown and looked as if something had died inside of it.

''I can smell your disgust'', Isaac murmured and Scott tried the soup.

First, it tasted like nothing, but it had a thick, creamy consistence. And then he tasted it: it didn't just _look_ like something had died inside of it. It tasted that way, too.

Scott tried to swallow it, what was basically impossible and he tried to smile instead, raising a thumb.

''I told you it tastes like crap, Scott'', Isaac said dry and Scott tried to shake his head, but instead he spatted the sauce into the sink.

''How about we order some mexican food?''

Allison was laying beside Lydia's sleeping figure, but she couldn't seem to fall asleep.

They had sent the excerpt of the bestiary, that Lydia had translated, to Stiles and after rambling over the question, who the master was, for hours, Lydia had fallen asleep.

The huntress was watching the Banshee, who was laying with the back turned to her. She was perfect, from the tip of her perfectly manicured toes, over the fair colour of her legs, over the soft curves of her hips to the arch of her back.

As Allison watched her, she noticed that Lydia's shirt revealed a bit of her back, which Allison slowly started stroking, eager to not wake the younger girl.

Lydia's skin was soft, just the way Allison had expected it to be.

She stroked the strawberryblonde waves aside and began drawing patterns on Lydia's back. Stars. Hearts. But since she wasn't as good at drawing, she went over to tracing _I love you_ over and over.

U

Out of a sudden Lydia turned around, smiling.

''You- you are awake?'', the older one aked perplex, but all lydia did as an response was wrapping her arms around her into a warm hug, as she leaned her head to Allison's chest, listening to the comforting and steady beating of her heart.

''I love you, too, Ally'', she purred and eventually, their heartbeats united and skipped the same beat.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Lydia was already awake and she stood infront of the mirror, doing her hair, while Allison was still snorring.

Sunrays danced through the window of Allison's room as she woke up and asked with a raspy voice: ''What time is it?''

''Time to get you some coffe.''

Allison grunted and burried her head inside the pillows again and Lydia laughed: ''Right after we've fixed your bedhead!''

Stiles pulled open the door of Derek's loft, feeling worried.

''Derek?! Why did you want me to come over? What happened?''

Derek walked into the livingroom and Stiles could tell by his expression, that something was wrong.

''There's another Phoenix, Stiles.''

''Another Phoenix? How would you know?''

Derek sighed and didn't want to say it but he knew that he couldn't keep anything from Stiles if he wanted the boy to trust him.

''I've got the same feeling again.''

Stiles looked confused and asked: ''You mean that feeling you had when Allison returned?''

''No'', Derek said with a dark tone to his voice, ''It's the same feeling I always had when Jennifer was around.''

Allison was sitting on her bed, while Lydia brushed her dark brown hair and put it up to a bun.

''Boy, what would i give for a normal life. You know, Lydia, without any supernatural quests and just hang out with you all day'', the huntress wished.

Lydia grabbed another bodkin from the stable of hair- accesoires and responded: ''I know. I wish that, too sometimes. I remember as if was yesterday when Peter manipulated me and showed me...''

Lydia suddenly froze and Allison whirled around, cupping the Banshee's shoulders with her hands as her eyes grew withe in concern.

''Lydia? Are you alright? Please tell me this is a Banshee-thing!''

''I... I think I know who the master is'', she whispered, while her thoughts wandered into another galaxy, but she didn't need to tell Allison.

''It's Peter'', the Argent completet and suddenly it all made sense to them.

Scott's phone ringed. A call from Kira. He picked up.

''Hey Kira! What's up?''

''Nothing, Scott. I just... wanted to ask whether you'd like to meet at the park?'', she asked while Scott was putting on a grey T-shirt. He was in a hurry.

''I'm really sorry, Kira. But I just got a text asking me to come over from...''

But Kira interrupted him: ''Allison.''

And her smile faded.

''Yeah, did she send you a text, too?'', Scott asked, oblivious to the sad tone of her voice and to her jealousy.

Usually, Kira wasn't a jealous person, but when it came to Scott...

''Of course she didn't... Bye then'', she said and hang up, leaving a confused Scott.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

 _Flashback:_

 _The two girls were in the older one's car, deciding on what movie they wanted to watch later that evening._

 _''_ Manhattan love story _?! You serious? Didn't you watch that movie already?'', the older one laughed and the petite brunette next to her responded: ''To be precise: I already watched it six times.''_

 _The younger one smiled and by doing so the mood seemed to lighten even more._

 _''I don't get it! Where's the thrill in watching a movie in repeat? Doesn't the plot get boring?'', the older one asked. She didn't ask because she was actually interested in watching that movie again, but she asked anyway, only to see the other girl laugh and argue with her. She loved to tease her._

 _''It's not about the plot! It's not about what happens, but about their undenieable love!''_

 _The petite one giggled really sweet, as the older one, who had beautiful dark hair and tanned skin, raised an eyebrow and suggested: ''How about_ Star Wars _?''_

 _''Wait! I just suggested the perfect movie and then you come along with_ Star Wars _?!''_

 _''I won't watch_ Manhattan love story _!''_

 _''Fine...'', the younger one sighed, ''We'll watch your movie...''_

 _''YAS!''_

 _''_ If _you allow me to paint your nails!''_

 _''No way! That's not even fair!''_

 _''You rather want to watch my movie?''_

 _''But that polish of yours stays on forever!'', the older one complained and the petite brunette smirked._

 _''Deal?''_

Present:

''So... I guess we're in trouble...'', said Malia, who didn't know Ms Blake.

''Yes, we are. The last time we saw her, we had to kill her in order to save our parents'', Scott explained to her, when they suddenly heard a familliar voice. Peter.

''You didn't kill Jennifer. I killed her.''

And there he was. Standing in the doorway of Derek's loft, arms crossed and smirking in a way, that only he could.

Derek's eyes turned red and he turned to face Peter, growling: ''What do you want?!''

Peter raised his eyebrows, pressed his lips togeter and held his index-finger up into the air.

''I'm here to help you guys.''

''You aren't that kind of person, that helps others without a reason'', Malia said monotonously and Peter acted as if he was disappointed, daring: ''I thought we were a family, Malia! You, Cora, Derek and me.''

''I'm not a Hale. My name's Malia _Tate_.''

''Why are you here, Peter?'', Allison echoed and Peter rolled his eyes, as if he was trying to say: 'Her again!'

''I'm here to save my best friends'', he repeated one of Allison's last sentences, smirking, '' _and_ to stay alife, because I know, that Jennifer wants to kill me for finishing her off.''

Lydia seemed to hold Allison's arm tighter with every word, that Peter said and Allison knew, she had to do something about that.

''You can't stay with us'', she answered.

''I thought the Argents had a code. What was it again... _Nous protegeons ceux qui ne peuvent pas se proteger, eux-memes_? Yeah, I think it was something like that.''

''Well, you can obviously take care of yourself'', Allison tried to shake him off, but she knew she didn't stand a chance. Peter was going to stay.


End file.
